


Suppressing Envy

by luinel (geekns)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Original Character(s), supertemp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekns/pseuds/luinel
Summary: Super!Temp is just trying to get some work done!  Could be set before Runaway Bride, or between said episode and Partners in Crime or post Journey's End, anything works... except Dee.





	Suppressing Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Even though they've abandoned Donna, i sadly must admit that she isn't mine.

She sat at her desk, typing, her mind not really focused on where her fingers were going, because they followed the words she was transcribing on their own.  Dee stood up again, shuffling past her, quickly vacating their shared cubicle and making yet another beeline for the loo.  Despite the fact that Dee was younger than her by a good decade and never drank coffee or tea while at her computer, her coworker still apparently needed to take such breaks a couple of times an hour.  This and the incessant buzzing of Dee's mobile receiving a text message every five minutes constantly drove Donna to distraction.  It was difficult to keep her stride and actually manage to get any work done.  
  
Despite the fact that she had just left, Donna couldn't help but notice that Dee was already on her way back, pausing to say hello with a couple of people on the way.  She was wearing velour trousers again, which looked distinctly too casual for the company's dress code, as if they'd be more at home in a gym or on a track.  Her open sport coat had a long thread hanging from a button that was on the verge of falling off.  Her blonde hair was sloppily wound into a bun and held in place with two mismatched chopsticks.  
  
Soon enough, she was sliding past again, carelessly knocking her chair rolling, and somehow managing to hit Donna's funny bone in the process.  Instead of pulling said offender back to where it belonged and reclaiming her seat, she left it where it was, and leaned over the top of the cubicle to talk with Carrie.  It wasn't enough that she had been complaining the past couple of days about her engagement ring being a size too small:  now she was bragging about the fact that her fiance hadn't merely exchanged the ring, but purchased a new one, this time with a diamond a half carat larger.  Donna counted to five under her breath, and went back to her typing.


End file.
